Glitches And Exploits
There are a few glitches in Aberoth. This page lists them, and says if they have been fixed or not. (This page is a WIP. Please feel free to add more if you can find them.) Glitch-O-Meters Glitch-O-Meter: * (*) Very Minor. * (**) Minor. * (***) Annoying. * (****) Gameplay-Ruining. * (*****) Game-Breaking. Exploit-O-Meter: * Exploit (*) Funny. * Exploit (**) Useful. * Exploit (***) Great! Glitches Disappearing inventory **** Sometimes when equiping new inventory items like sacks, your inventory will disappear. It will still have stuff in it, but you can neither see nor access the stuff. Can sometimes be fixed by removing the inventory expansion item or by dying. Can also cause items to be deleted in your vault, by allowing you to pick them p with an already full inventory. No fix found. Darklow has multiple quests at the same time ***** (Very rare, depends on conditions.) For some reason, I completed Darklow’s last quest, killing the Master Thief and upon saying “quest” to the NPC, he gave me his first quest again, bring him a thief key. This means I have 2 Darklow quests at the same time. It also shows that I have completed the master thief quest to 100% and cannot claim my reward. It was later ascertained that this was a result of the master thief quest being removed and being replaced with simpler quests. The player who experienced this glitch also experienced other glitches, such as not being able to view their quests with the 'quests' command, and frequently experiencing the "Session has ended" message, with the game crashing. Gomald is Blind * If you bring a Wolf into the bank, then say wolf to Gomald, he will say "I heard that wolves can be dangerous, but I have never seen one personally," '''yet there is one standing right in front of him. Is he a liar, or is he blind? Levitating Items * If you kill an enemy wielding any sort of weapon, such as a rogue with a knife, upon death the weapon may remain stationary in the position it was held by the npc. Being Stuck On The Stupid Sign Wall ** If you walk up on Tavelor's beer table, you will notice there is a sign next to the entrance of the Inn. Well if you walk directly to it, sometimes you get stuck on the sign, seeming like you're levitating but if like you just stuck your tongue on a cold pole and being stuck to it until you move. Amulets and potions dissapearing ***** This glitch has happened multiple times now when walking in and out of your vault, if you are wearing and amulet of defense (hasn't been tested with others) or carrying potions in your inventory, they will randomly disappear. This glitch once happened to me and I thought I had dropped it but various of my friends started complaining about this. This is very annoying because the amulet and potions will have to be replaced, meaning new ones will have to be purchased. Heads Dissapearing (Fixed) *** There used to be a glitch where enemy heads disappeared. It was fixed on May 15th, 2016. "- Fixed problem with enemy heads disappearing." N.P.C.'s Falling Into The Void ***** Since it has not appeared as fixed on the changelog, it is unknown if this still happens. The NPC's would sometimes disappear into 'the void', the black area on the sides of the screen, and make (gurgle) noises. The (gurgle) noise is not used anywhere else in the game except in The Oasis, when the player tries to talk under the water. Death Messages Suggesting Multiple Bosses ** When the player is killed by an enemy, for example a Rogue, it will say "You die. You were killed by a Rogue." If they are killed by an enemy of which there is only one of, such as the Grand Shaman, Skaldor or Ratingar, it will say "You die. You were killed by '''a '''Grand Shaman", suggesting there are multiple. There aren't. Unengraved Items That Are Actually Engraved * When the player clicks/taps on an engraved item in the lost and found, it will usually say "You see 's lying here. Sometimes, if the player's inventory is full, it will say "You cannot carry anymore." This seems to occur more often with Shields Of The Bee. Darklow Keeping Your Amulets **** When an Amulet is sold to Darklow, he will just wear it and keep it on for several days before dropping it again. Gosh, Darklow. Ghost Body Parts *** Sometimes, player's arms or legs will randomly appear floating in a certain place and stay there for a while. Ghosts *** Similar to the glitch above, the 'ghosts' of players will sometimes appear in blue standing around. Some 'ghosts' will disappear if players walk up to them, covering them up with their own body. Some will not. There was a case of a blue ghost, which was later confirmed to be Siegmund, which stood in the bank of the white realm for about one real-life week. Also, on Wizard's Blog, Wizard speaks of a white 'Ghost' standing in front of the Rogue Den, not allowing players to enter. This proves some of these phantoms can be corporeal... In addition to this on arcane life realm the ghost of a disciple was discovered. In theory, any bipedal creature, perhaps anything that moves, can become a ghost. Rogue Safespot (Fixed.)*** If the player stands behind The Rogue Den, rogues cannot harm the player at all. This has not been tested with thieves yet. 'sir' And 'miss' ** If the player hits a nameless player, the health bar of said nameless player will say 'sir' or 'miss', depending on the gender of him/her. This is because friendly N.P.C.'s refer to them as 'sir' or 'miss'. Greedy Gram (Fixed.) **** Before an update on August 2nd, 2015 ("- Fixed problem where Grand Shaman could teleport into his own treasure room."), Grand Shaman used to be able to teleport into his own treasure room. Scroll Of Burning Nothings (Fixed.) **** Before an update on December 7th, 2012 ("-Fixed Problem where a burning ember would do zero damage."), Scrolls Of Burning Ember would sometimes do no damage. What's That Sound??? (Fixed.) *** Before an update on October 5th, 2012 ("Fixed problem where you could sometimes hear a door opening or closing in the distance."), doors could be heard from a long way off. The Invisible Tree (Fixed.) *** Before an update on April 6th, 2012 ("- Fixed many problems in the forest where you could get stuck even where there was not a tree."), players would randomly be trapped as if there was a tree when there wasn't one. Rabbit Freaking Out. ** If a rabbit arrives In the forest at the south-eastern and the north-eastern satyr camps, and the player inspects the area by walking around it through the trees, the rabbit can be seen jumping freakily in place. Distracting the satyrs in any way will release the rabbit. The reason the rabbit jumps around is most likely because it is trying to flee from the satyrs, but since he is surrounded by them, there is no way for him to go. A rabbit will never move towards a hostile NPC. Guild Of Anonymous People *** Sometimes, when the guildinfo command is used, instead of showing the names of some of the players of that guild, usually only one at a time, it will simply say 'Unknown'. The cause of this glitch is 'unknown'. Magic Shadows * Sometimes, one-pixel shadows will randomly appear even though there is no item casting them. Lysis Can't Grammar * If you sell pan pipes to Lysis, and then buy them back before she makes a wand of sleep, she will say "you are wise to keep '''that pan pipe's." '''It should be those because pan pipes is plural. Hidden Disciples * Disciples sometimes won't have a name when they spawn in the Grand Shaman's lair. Up is Down (Play Pong with a bottle and a wall) ** The right side of Tavelors bar has some wonderfully peculiar properties. With some setup you can perform a party trick there that lets you walk forwards and backwards with just holding the up-button. It is performed as follows: # Be right-handed. # Make sure you have at least 10 gold and a shield (Only tested with shield of the bee, but should work with other shields as well) # Jump on top of the bar. This can be done by jumping of off the engraving table, but may take a few tries. # Buy a beer and place it in the bottom-right-hand corner of the bar so that it is exactly one pixel away from the right edge and three pixels away from the bottom adge. You may want to buy a couple more beers (but dont drink more than two since you will need to walk in a straight line later) so that Tavelor does not take the beer you placed away. # Sleep and wake up. # Click or tab the f-button. Now your right arm should be up while your left arm is down. # Walk on top of the bar to the top wall between the barrel and the sign. # When your all up against the wall, walk right towards the sign until you can not go any further. You will now be held up by sign and your shield. # Walk a few steps down. # Now press and hold the up-button and be amazed! After perform this glitch, you will now continuosly bounce back and forth between the beer and the wall. But it gets better: If another player moves in your path, you will bounce off of him. This glitch can be quite enternaining for the performers as well as bystanders. Lysis Calls It Quits **** Sometimes, Lysis will leave her hut, but can still be seen from the inside. So Many Blue Bees! * During Tavelor's quest where you have to kill 60 bees, if you kill a blue bee, the quest hint will say "You have exterminated ''blue bees for tavelor". And I didn't even get a shell! Get Outta Town! (Fixed.) ***** After the update on March 17th, 2017, for a brief period of time, players could no longer enter the town after leaving. If they tried, they would immediately be thrown back out. It was fixed roughly 7 to 10 minutes after release Sneaky Snake pixel * If the player enters Lysis' or Wodon's home while polymorphed into a rattle snake, a weird pixel will appear at the origin in the top-left corner of the screen. It will vanish once the player moves. "ff" Doesn't Cover Headbutts . *** If the player is using the "ff" command while polymorphed into a Minotaur, Satyr or Satyr Elder, they will hit only with their hands (Or any weapons they may be carrying.), and not headbutt at all. If the player is polymorphed into a wolf or white wolf, the wolf will not attack at all. Darklow has his priorities. *** After an update on September 8th 2017, Darklows quests where changed and any player could aquire his new quest. However, if a player still has one of Darklows previous drink delivery quests open, he or she will be unable to complete the new quest until the drink is delivered. Sholop makes a 3bag instead of a 6bag. **** When you give Sholop 6 white wolf pelts and t6 alchemist belt but he takes 3 white wolf pelts and makes a 3 alchemist bag. Skeletons have empathy for others of their kind. (Fixed.) **** Previously, skeletons spawned with the Scroll of Raise Skeleton would not attack actual skeletons. This glitch was fixed on the fifth of May of 2018, and was announced over the Aberoth Twitter.; "Player summoned skeletons will now attack and damage other skeletons." Asleep, confused, but still running! Previously, players could continue running with the autorun command even after they were asleep or confused. This glitch was fixed on the fifth of May of 2018, and was announced over the Aberoth Twitter.; "Players may no longer auto run while asleep or confused.". This may be considered an exploit. Exploits How To Scam Lysis Exploit (Fixed) ** If the player throws an egg inside Lysis' hut, it will splat against the void, then Lysis will pay the player for the egg, even though she cannot get it or use it. How to Scam Lysis Some More Exploit * Lysis lets the player pick up and shoot Wands of Sleep and Wands of Fear in her shop. And as long as they don't disappear, she will give the player a full refund even if the wand in question has only a few shots left. The Tree Trick Exploit *** Also called the knife tower trick, the tree trick is one of the most notable exploits/glitches in Aberoth, and by far the most useful. More info is given about it on it's own page, but it involves either hiding behind a tree, or building a tower of knives so that either Satyrs, Satyr Elders, Forstyll or The Minotaur cannot headbutt the player. (Considering that trees are a natural part of the terrain that surrounds these creatures and the developer implemented the mechanics for players to build things, it's possible that this is an intended way of playing, not an exploit.) Welcome Back! Exploit? *** When players camped out in Ourik's Chest Room after leaving Grand Shaman's room, when they logged back on they would re-spawn in Grand Shaman's Room again. https://ablogroth.wordpress.com/2017/11/05/no-keys-no-problem/ Azimathi's blog post confirming that this 'exploit' does in fact exist. (It should be noted that the game saving mechanics function so that a player will respawn at the point they last entered the room they saved at, the only exceptions being at the stony field a player respawns at the east 'entrance' even when entering via the orc caves, and also the rogues den will respawn a player outside the main entrance of the town. Also in order to implement this 'exploit' a player still needs keys or a nearby friend with keys to open the doors in the first place. This implies that "Welcome Back" isn't actually an exploit or glitch at all, and just a natural part of the game.) Rocks with forest power Exploit * At the rock face next to the entrance to the bat cave in the starting field, forest daggers and forest rings will start glowing even so they are not in direct proximity to the nearby trees. Category:Glitches Category:Guides Category:Exploits